towerofgod_mobilegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
This page outlines the very, very basics of the Tower of God mobile game, from installation to making your game account. Getting the Game Going Finding and Installing the Game First things first, Tower of God is an Android application, but it is not available on the Google Play Store. To find it, you'll have to get QooApp, an app that lets you easily download foreign games by downloading their .apk files. You can currently only get the Tower of God mobile game on an Android device or an Android emulator on a Mac or PC. Some emulators include Bluestacks and Nox. Some players suggest using an emulator on your computer instead of getting the game on your device because the game is quite resource-heavy. Using an Emulator To install QooApp on an Android emulator, either open a browser within the emulator and install it from this page or go to that page on your normal browser, download QooApp, and then open the file with Bluestacks or Nox. Once you have installed QooApp, open it and search for "Tower of God." The game might only show up in Korean, but if it has the same icon image as seen above then it's the right thing. Download Tower of God and install it. Using an Android Device To download Tower of God on an Android device, first download QooApp to your device from here. You may need to enable the installation of apps from unknown sources by changing your device's security settings. Don't worry; QooApp is completely safe and legal. Another common problem is that people are unable to press the "install" button when they have a screen dimmer application like Lux, Twilight, or Bluelight Filter enabled. Once you have installed QooApp, open it and search for "Tower of God." The game might only show up in Korean, but if it has the same icon image as seen above then it's the right thing. Download Tower of God and install it. Starting the Game Up Before opening up the Tower of God application, make a Naver account. You'll need it to start the game. To make an account, go here. Once you've done that, open up Tower of God. You'll see a screen with a big green button. Press it to login to your Naver account. After that, the app will download additional resources (the resources that the actual game consists of) and will then show a screen like the one on the right but without the green button. Press anywhere and you will be taken to the first floor of the tower, a cutscene with Headon. Creating Your Tower of God Account After the cutscene with Headon, the guardian of the Tower's first floor in the original story, you will finally be able to create your own nickname. You will then be able to choose your faction. The available factions are Zahard, FUG, and Wolhaiksong. Each faction has its own unique buffs that it will give to different positions. The Zahard faction favours Fishermen and Spearmen, the FUG faction favours Wave Controllers and Scouts, and the Wolhaiksong faction favours Light Bearers and Fishermen. Wolhaiksong is currently the most popular faction, but besides from the buffs the factions will have little bearing on later gameplay. They are not like servers and players from different factions can interact. Next, you'll be taken through a tutorial. You can skip the dialogue without missing anything important and the rest is pretty straightforward. Visit the Translations page for more details on what all those fancy buttons do, how to avoid deleting your account, what the achievements are, how to get the story rewards, and more! Gameplay Basics How to get characters Characters are either won as a quest reward in the story mode or by consuming "pockets." There may also rarely be some events that will reward you with characters. The characters you get in story mode are Ship Leesoo, Rachel, Serena Rinnen, Ja Wangnan, and some other minor characters. Non-main characters should mostly be ignored and used as fodder for upgrading main characters. Focus on the main characters. They main characters that are regulars have silver name tags and the rankers have gold name tags. Find out more about the main characters here. You can get pockets by completing daily, general, and special achievements; doing events; completing story mode quests; repeating story mode stages; combining pocket pieces, received from story mode stages, in the shop; and buying them in the shop or VIP shop. There are five different types of pocket pieces, one for each position, and they look like colourful pentagonal tokens with a capital "G" in them. Purple pockets give you 1 - 3-star characters. Orange pockets give you 3-star+ characters. Blue pockets give you a 3-star+ main character — they are very rare. You can get blue pockets once a month from daily login rewards, from certain events, or from the VIP store if you have the required VIP level (5). Even more rare are the red pockets, which give you rankers. Rankers are only ever 3-stars or above in the game, so you can only get them with orange, blue, or red pockets. You can get red pockets from events possibly or from the VIP store at VIP level 6. Game Currency For buying things There are two main currencies in the game. The first is gold, and you'll use it to level-up and upgrade characters, buy purple pockets, and improve characters skills. The other currency is Suspendium. Suspendium is used for a number of things, including buying higher-level pockets for characters, getting more Attack Points, getting more challenger tower attack chances, getting more gold, and buying new character costumes or outfits. For playing The "currency" used to actually play the game on most game modes (including story mode, challenger tower, and raid dungeon) is called Attack Points (AP). Attack Points are your energy units. At the start of the game you probably won't ever run out AP because they are given away when you login at certain times, when you stay logged in for long enough, when you complete achievements and story mode quests, and as event rewards. You get one AP every minute automatically unless you have hit your limit. The limit increases when you level up and when you use Suspendium or VIP tokens to increase it. Because you don't automatically get more AP when you have hit your limit, you should try not to go over your limit too often and rather save the attack points in your inbox for when you really need them. Using the extra AP in your inbox can make your attack points go over the limit, but then you will no longer get more every minute for free. VIP Combat There will be a separate page for more advanced combat tips, but here you will find the basics translated. Attacks Most people battle only with the signature and normal attacks, completely ignoring the leader skills. Position advantages Wave Controllers have an advantage of 200% damage over fishermen, who have the same advantage over Spear Bearers, who have the same advantage over Wave Controllers. Light Bearers have a 150% damage advantage over all other positions including Scouts, and Scouts have the same advantage over all other positions including Light Bearers. Shield You have to hold down on the shield button for it to work. It doesn't last very long, but it does last long enough to be up for the duration of most enemy attacks since most attacks have a barrage and then a break. The shield stops you from getting knocked down and it blocks a certain but not substantial amount of damage. Movement Stick The movement stick is used to avoid attacks, approach more enemies, and complete chapter objectives. Sometimes you will have to run 30 (units) past a certain point to complete a battle. Change Leader When you press the "change leader" button, you will have 3 seconds to press on a different character icon and have them be your main fighter instead. You cannot make a friend's character your leader, but you can make your friend attack as many times as you need after waiting for their attack to cool down. Androssi's cooldown is approximately 20 seconds when she is in the "friend" position, but some friend's characters will have cooldowns of up to about a minute. Signature attack combos The signature attack combos are achieved after you make your allies attack in a certain order based on their position. The combos change depending on the leader, the leader's position, and the positions your allies have. For example, the usual combo when Baam is leader is — Light Bearer > Spear Bearer > Wave Controller = the next Wave Controller attack will slow down the battle and have a 50% damage bonus — but because there is no Spear Bearer on the team, another combo is required. If an ally dies they will not be able to take part in a combo but the combo will not change, so make sure to keep important characters like that alive. Battle missions Some battles have missions you have to complete to pass the battle. They show up on a blue bar below wave number. In the above image, the mission is to get Hwa Ryun's (the enemy's) health to below 60%. The amount of health you have to get rid of is often different for each boss, although most bosses you have to actually kill. You will always be able to see a number and a per cent symbol if that is the mission. Some other possible missions include running to a certain point on the screen (30 unites ahead of the starting position; you will see a counter that looks something that looks like "-20.5/30") and protecting a character who is fighting with you (but is not one of your characters). For the latter mission, you will just see an extra character fighting against a boss with you.Category:Basics Category:Installation Category:Login Category:Factions Category:Username Category:Emulator